


Под властью текилы

by allla5960



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, threesome — M/F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хантер и Себастьян далеко не друзья, хотя и добродушно улыбаются друг другу, похлопывая по плечу сине - красного, как у всех, блейзера. У них все давно поделено и каждый четко знает границы своих владений, возможностей и прав. Но, когда Лопез падает между ними на диванчик и залпом выпивает оба шота текилы, к которым ни Кларингтон, ни Смайт не притронулись с начала вечера, оба понимают, что кое-что они ещё не поделили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под властью текилы

Хантер и Себастьян далеко не друзья, хотя и добродушно улыбаются друг другу, похлопывая по плечу сине - красного, как у всех, блейзера. У них все давно поделено и каждый четко знает границы своих владений, возможностей и прав. Но, когда Лопез падает между ними на диванчик и залпом выпивает оба шота текилы, к которым ни Кларингтон, ни Смайт не притронулись с начала вечера, оба понимают, что кое-что они ещё не поделили. 

Сантана точно помнит с кем пришла в «Скандал», но абсолютно забывает, как оказалась между Смайтом и малознакомым ей новым капитаном Соловьев. Впрочем, это не мешает ей растянуться на диване, закинув ноги на Себастьяна, а голову положить на колени, кажется, Хантеру. 

Они сидят в разных углах дивана, но одинаково презрительно оглядывают ее. Однако если бы Сантану это хоть каплю волновало, ее бы здесь не было. Сейчас же она здесь, во рту горчит от текилы, а в голове пусто, словно в пустыне Сахара. Наверно поэтому прикосновения Смайта к щиколотке кажутся нестерпимо обжигающими. До того, что Лопез легко стонет, смешивая звуки голоса с музыкой гремящей на весь клуб, и сгибает ногу в колене, переворачиваясь на живот. Она почти упирается лицом в пах надменному парню и поднимает на него свой затуманенный взгляд. 

— И кто из вас сверху? — Лопез не изменяет себе даже после четырех бутылок алкоголя. Она слышит ироничный смешок Смайта и чувствует его пальцы выводящие что-то на ее голени. Сантана бездумно усмехается в ответ и будто случайно трется головой о живот Кларингтона. — Я не верю, что у вас двоих не было секса. 

Лопез мурлычет и игриво кусает полувозбужденный член Хантера сквозь джинсу. Он глухо стонет и кладет ладонь ей на спину, оглаживая плечи и перебирая темные волосы. Сантана довольно улыбается и чуть извивается под его рукой, словно мартовская кошка. 

— Что даже тройничка не было? — она продолжает докапываться до правды, попутно ощущая, как рука Смайта скользит по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя чуть раздвинуть ноги. 

— А ты хочешь попробовать? — спрашивает Себастьян, осознавая, что белья на Лопез уже давно нет. Она сгибает ногу в колене так, что щиколотка оказывается прижатой к щеке Смайта и тот, словно сцеловывает едва заметную татуировку «Remember», наверняка посвященную Хадсону. Он зализывает довольно свежую татуировку, проводя пальцами по ее влажной промежности. 

— Лови момент, когда я пьяная, — решительно произносит Сантана, улыбаясь тому, что на трусах Кларингтона есть пуговицы. 

Она легко касается губами низа его живота, задевая горячим языком темную поросль, и чувствует, как рука Хантера сжимает ее волосы в кулак. Лопез пару раз лениво проводит ладонью по его члену, обводя сине - зеленые венки подушечками пальцев, и притрагивается губами к налившейся головке. 

Себастьян слышит ее вздох и чувствует волну дрожи, которая пробегает по ее телу, когда он погружает в нее два пальца. И он не знает, что его заводит сильнее: голая задница Лопез и ее покорное согласие со всем, что он делает, или вид все той же Лопез делающей минет Кларинтону буквально в метре от него. 

Хантер с беззвучным стоном кончает, изливаясь ей прямо в рот, но Сантана лишь поднимает голову и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, высовывает язык, перекатывая белесую жидкость на языке. И тут же сглатывает, пошло облизывая губы. Она тянется к нему за поцелуем, заставляя почувствовать горечь алкоголя и вкус собственного семени, и судорожно выдыхает ему в губы, на локтях чуть отталкиваясь назад, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы Смайта. 

Лопез садится, вместе с тем «поправляя» движение пальцев внутри нее. Она сидит на коленях спиной к Себастьяну, ощущая, как он целует ее шею, пока Кларингтон развязывает узел на ее рубашке, собранной под грудью. Хантер успевает за это время пройтись языком по ее впалому, худому животу и сорвать с губ ещё один стон. 

Сантане, впрочем, наплевать на людей и на то, что это общественное место, но какое-то подобие стыда все же возникает, когда Хантер стягивает с нее клетчатую рубашку через голову, так и не сумев развязать узел. Она пытается прикрыть грудь руками, но ее телодвижения встречаются дружным, почти_искренним смехом далтоновцев, и она окончательно расслабляется, позволяя себе запустить одну руку в волосы Кларингтона, а второй — обнимать за шею Смайта. 

Ещё пару минут и оба парня забывают, что всегда сидели по разным краям дивана, вдавливая податливое тело Сантаны друг в друга. Она улыбается тому, как Смайт почти рычит, обиженно кусая ее за плечо, когда Лопез слишком долго целует губы Хантера. Ей до безумия нравятся их ненавидящие взгляды друг на друга и тяжелое дыхание на ее шее. Они напоминают ей двух доказывающих друг другу свою правоту идиотов, но она и трезвая не особо моральна, чтобы заморачиваться на этот счет. 

Сантана перекидывает ногу через Смайта и, невесомо касаясь ладонями его плеч, садится на колени, широко раздвигая ноги. Его член все ещё в брюках и он сдавленно стонет, когда Лопез с садистским удовольствием ерзает на нем, лишь через пару секунд расстегивая ширинку. 

Кларингтон, оставшийся без внимания, грубо сдавливает ее легкие, и Сантане кажется, что он сломает ей пару ребер и то ли целует, то ли кусает его в ключицу, насаживаясь на член Смайта. 

Себастьян сжимает зубы, но из горла все равно вырывается хриплый полу рык, когда Лопез бесстыдно целует Кларингтона, который кладет свои руки поверх его, ускоряя темп. 

За пару толчков до его разрядки Сантана громко вскрикивает, округляя влажные, припухшие губы. Хантер сжимает ее правый сосок между пальцев и слизывает бисеринки пота, выступившие в ямке между ключиц, и Лопез встряхивает еще раз. 

Она путается в именах, но, честно говоря, всем плевать на это. Себастьяна больше увлекает ошеломительный оргазм, а Хантер и сам не знает имени этой латинки с шикарными губами и восхитительным умением делать минет. 

Сантана поднимается со Смайта, поправляя юбку, которую никто из троицы так и не догадался снять и ловко продевает руки в рукава рубашки, манерно поправляя грудь. 

Ее волосы смяты, словно в дурацком ситкоме в серии про пьянство, но Лопез ухмыляется и, сдув прядь со лба, посылает обоим парням воздушный поцелуй. Выглядит вульгарно, пошло и до боли в паху сексуально. 

— Как-нибудь обязательно повторим, мальчики, — выдыхает она и, подхватив стакан Себастьяна с остатками выпивки на дне, пошатываясь, уходит, скрываясь в светомузыке и клубном дыме. 

Оставшиеся парни тяжело дышат, но провожают Сантану разочарованными взглядами. Они не смотрят друг на друга, поправляя одежду и восстанавливая дыхание. 

Себастьян грязно ругается, замечая пятно спермы на собственном джемпере, на что Хантер издевательски хмыкает, получая полный бешенства взгляд. Кларингтон видит, что Смайт готов сорваться на очередную язвительность, но его перебивает женский голос: 

— Я же говорила, что как-нибудь повторим, да? 

Напротив них стоит все та же Сантана только с бутылкой текилы и Хантер думает, что этой ночью можно хорошенько напиться и все же повторить. Видимо, у Себастьяна мысли такие же. 

Делить Лопез, на удивление, приятное занятие.


End file.
